Mission au Lycée!
by Melancholy in my eyes
Summary: Une sombre affaire, un peu d'amour interdit et du rire!


One Shot Pandora Hearts!

Bonjour à tous voici un One Shot de ma composition. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

C'est moi premier One Shot je l'ai écrit pour ma meilleure amie et j'espère qu'il lui et plaira et bien sûr qu'il vous plaira!

Sûr ce bonne lecture!

* * *

Notre histoire débute un beau jour de printemps. Nos amis sont réunis sur la terrasse du manoir Rainsworth, comme à leur habitude Gilbert et Alice se disputent et Oz tente de les calmer, Sharon boit tranquillement son thé en discutant avec son beau valet Break. Leur après-midi détente est interrompu par l'arrivée du serviteur du duc Barma; Reim. Il est essoufflé et tient un dossier dans ses mains.

-J'ai un ordre de mission pour -il

-Oh! Et que nous veux le duc Barma?demanda Break joyeusement.

-Le duc souhaite que vous résolviez une histoire d'enlèvement au lycée Ludwinge. Messire Oz, miss Alice et miss Sharon joueront les élèves, Break tu sera le professeur et Gilbert le bibliothécaire.

La surprise laissa rapidement place aux éclats de rire incontrôlables de Break et Alice qui se moquait allègrement de se pauvre Gilbert. Mais la réalité les rattrapa lorsque Sharon dit soudainement avec un sourire qui se voulait sadique: «Allons faire nos bagages professeur Break.»

-Je vous suis Miss Sharon.

Ils se levèrent et partirent dans le manoir.

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre de Sharon, Xerxes s'inclina et sourit malicieusement à sa jeune maîtresse:

-On se voit au dîner Ojou-sama.

-Oui à toute à l'heure Break.

Et Sharon entra dans sa chambre. Elle commença à préparer ses affaires, d'après Reim, la mission ne devrai pas durée plus d'une semaine. Elle eu juste le temps de finir de mettre toutes ses affaires de toilette dans un petit vannity blanc que quelqu'un toqua.

-Qui est-ce?

-C'est Break.

-Oh. Entre.

Une fois qu'il eu refermé la porte derrière lui elle lui demanda:

-Tu as oublié quelque chose?

-Oui.

-A bon? Quoi?

Le borgne albinos esquissa une sourire devant la crédulité de la jeune Rainsworth.

-Tu ne te moquerai pas encore de moi par hasard?

Sharon commença à virer en mode parle ou je te tabasse, pris d'une légère panique et d'une sueur froide Break sortit un petit paquet de sa poche. La jeune Sharon regarda son valet faire avec stupeur.

-Vous vous souvenez du soir de votre enlèvement, vous avez voulu résister et avez donné un coup dans votre commode et la boîte à musique de votre mère Dame Sherly est tombée et s'est cassée.

Il regarda intensément sa jeune maîtresse qui malgré tous ses efforts pour rester impassible, Sharon tremblait légèrement.

-Ne m'en voulait pas, mais j'ai pris la liberté de la faire réparée par le meilleur horloger de Réveil.

Sharon ouvrit des grands yeux ronds de surprise et un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Xerx' c'est merveilleux je te remercie infiniment.

Sa phrase à peine finie elle se précipita et serra son valet préféré dans ses bras en murmurant: «Merci, merci.».

-Non, merci à vous Miss Sharon.

La concernée leva un regard interrogatif à son valet. Break lui sourit, d'un sourire tendre et triste à la fois. Un sourire qui donna envie à Sharon de pleurer. Il la serra plus fort contre lui. Au bout d'un long moment Break mit fin à leur douce et triste étreinte.

Break lui tendit le paquet qu'elle ouvrit sans attendre. En découvrant sa boîte à musique qu'elle pensait fichue, jouait sa belle mélodie des larmes de joie lui montèrent aux yeux et s'écoulèrent sur ses joues roses.

Le valet se rapprocha de la jeune fille et pris le soin d'essuyer toutes les larmes de sa maîtresse. Sharon renifla et regarda Break à nouveau.

On vient briser ce petit moment intime en toquant à la porte.

-Miss Rainsworth? J'ai un message pour vous.

-Eheuuuuu. Une minute Reim.-elle chuchota- Xerx' tu dois partir discrètement tu ne devrai pas être là!

-Pas d'inquiétudes Ojou-sama.

Break ouvrit la fenêtre et se positionna en équilibre sur le rebord.

-Tu ne compte pas sauter tout de même! Nous sommes au troisième, tu vas mourir!

-Ojou-sama si je dois mourir dans l'immédiat je suis heureux que la dernière chose que je vois son votre visage.

-Idiot ne fait pas ça !

Il sauta, elle se rua à la fenêtre et le chercha du regard.

-Xerx'!

Il sortit sa tête du sapin qui se trouvait près et de la fenêtre, il lui fit un signe de la main avec un air débile. Soulagée elle alla ouvrir la porte à Reim.

-Miss Sharon. Pardon de vous déranger mais j'ai un message pour vous du duc Barma.

-A et que me veux le duc?

-Il souhaiterai que vous vous fassiez enlever exprès par le ravisseur du lycée.

-Pourquoi moi?! Alice est une chain elle sera plus apte que moi non?

-Non, il savait que vous me le demanderiez et j'ai sa réponse.

-Quelle est elle?

-"Vous êtes la contractante de Eques qui vous permettra de communiquer du lieu et de l'identité de votre ravisseur à Break, Oz, Gilbert ou encore Alice."

-Mmmmmm... Merci Reim je m'en chargerai.

-Ah et voilà votre uniforme.

-Je vous remercie. Bonne fin de journée!

-Bonne fin de journée Miss Sharon.

Le serviteur du duc se retira et Sharon se retrouva seule pour finir sa valise.

Une fois ses bagages terminés elle ouvrit un beau roman.

Entièrement plongée dans son livre Sharon sursauta quand la cloche annonça huit heure.

-Oh! C'est l'heure du dîner.

Elle se leva, lissa sa robe, déposa son roman sur le fauteuil où elle était assise précédemment. Sharon descendit les escaliers à grande vitesse. En entrant dans la salle à manger elle percuta une personne.

-Aïe! Fait attention Sharon!

-Pardon Alice tu ne t'ai pas fait mal?

-Non c'est bon.

La petite Alice se releva et entraîna son amie vers la table.

-Te voilà enfin Sharon! Alice s'inquiétait alors elle a voulu montait te chercher. Dit Oz.

-C'est faux! Je n'étais pas inquiète du tout j'avais juste très faim! Se défendit la chain.

-Il ne fallait pas m'attendre. Je suis vraiment désolée.

-Enfin Miss Sharon, nous ne pouvions pas manger sans vous dans votre propre manoir.

-Tu es trop formel Gil.

Ils se sourirent.

-Bien. Bon appétit!

Le dîner commença dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les rires fusaient et Break charriait tout le monde à table [ sauf Sharon. Et oui il tient à la vie é_é].

A la fin du dîner tous rejoignirent leur chambre respective. Vers 21h un orage éclata.

«Non je n'ai pas peur des orages!» se répétait sans cesse Sharon. Elle décida d'aller se coucher la peur au ventre. La jeune fille se tourna et se retourna dans son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait la foudre tomber et frapper les arbres incendiant tout sur son passage.

Soudainement Sharon ouvrit ses yeux, elle était trempée de sueur. Un autre éclair illumina sa chambre, complètement terrorisée elle repoussa ses couvertures, enfila ses chaussons et se dirigea en chemise de nuit vers la chambre la plus proche de la sienne: celle de Break.

Elle entra sans toquer dans la chambre de son valet. Il dormait profondément, sa respiration calme en témoignée. Elle s'approcha doucement et le secoua à l'épaule.

-Xerx', Xerx' réveille toi.

-Mmmmmm...

-Je t'en prie Xerxes réveille toi!

Brutalement le tonnerre gronda si fort que Sharon ne put retenir un petit cri de terreur.

-Ojou-sama!

Break venait de se réveiller en sursaut.

-Break, je vais bien.

-Alors que faites-vous là?

Son sourire malicieux irrita Sharon au plus haut point; tellement qu'elle s'écarta de lui.

-Rien. Rien du tout.

-Vraiment? Répondit-il son air malicieux toujours accroché à son visage.

-Ou... Oui.

Sharon rougissait à vue d'œil mais le noir empêchait Break de le voir.

-Allons bon! Et vous venez dans ma chambre en pleine nuit sans raison apparente.

-...

-Qu'est ce qui vous tracasse à ce point Sharon.

Son visage était devenu sérieux, elle se laissa aller en confession.

-Je, j'ai peur.

-Peur de quoi? Vous êtes en sécurité ici au manoir.

-C'est l'orage qui me fait peur.

Devant sa bouille de petite fille apeurée, il réfléchit un instant et céda à la demande muette de sa maîtresse. Il se décala donc sur le lit.

-Venez.

Sharon hésita un instant, puis se glissa sous les couvertures de son valet. Ils se tournèrent le dos.

Les éclairs se succédèrent et la peur de Sharon ne baissa pas d'un centième. Prenant donc un mini élan de courage elle se tourna sur elle même pour se retrouver face au dos de son beau serviteur. Un nouveau grondement de tonnerre se fit entendre. Désormais l'orage était juste au dessus d'eux. Elle se colla à Break en s'accrochant à sa chemise son front collé à son dos, en corps à corps. Sharon était rouge pivoine mais personne n'était là pour le voir.

Break se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec sa maîtresse.

-Vous ne dormez toujours pas Ojou-sama?

-Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai vraiment trop peur.

Sharon se sentait honteuse à 23 ans d'avoir encore peur des orages à l'image d'une enfant de 10ans.

-Viens par là.

Et sans lui demander son avis, il la prit dans ses bras. Sharon s'agrippa au col de la chemise de Break pour pouvoir enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Le sommeil la rattrapa vite alors qu'elle s'enivrait de l'odeur douce, sucrée de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

Petite elle croyait qu'un beau prince blond, les yeux bleus et riche viendrait l'épouser. Mais son prince charmant était bel et bien différent borgne, les cheveux blanc, et en assez mauvaise santé; son propre valet; Xerxes Break. Rien ne pouvait le nier, c'était indéniable elle l'aimait. Mais lui l'aimait-elle? Cette question resta en suspend. Break et Sharon partirent rejoindre Morphée au pays des rêves.

Le lendemain à 5h le réveil de Break retentit. Il grogna et sentit quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un bouger contre lui. Les souvenir de la nuit précédente lui revinrent et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Miss Sharon. Il faut vous réveiller.

-Déjà? Il est quelle heure?

-5h du matin. Et vous avez moins de trente minutes pour vous préparer.

-Oh ça ira largement.

-Vous êtes sûre?

-Oui.

Elle se colla encore plus contre Break. Il lui sourit simplement pour réponse.

Vers 5h15, ils se levèrent. Sharon rejoignit sa chambre. Elle enfila l'uniforme du lycée Ludwige, où ils se rendaient pour leur mission.

Pour le moment Ada la jeune sœur de Oz avait été épargnée par les enlèvements qui sévissaient dans son établissement.

Une fois prête, dans une des poches de son sac elle mit sa boîte à musique neuve. Elle laissa ses cheveux lâchés prenant le soin d'attacher derrière son crâne les deux mèches qui encadrait son visage pour le laisser libre.

Break prit sa valise et ils descendirent, elle portait les sac [son sac de cours, l'autre un semblant de sacoche de professeur] et lui leurs valises.

Ils prirent deux calèches la première occupée par Oz, Alice et Gilbert et la seconde par Break et Sharon.

Dans la première calèche, l'animation était au rendez-vous; Oz impatient de revoir sa sœur se remémorait le passé à l'aide de Gil et Alice curieuse comme pas possible demandait sans cesse tous les détails.

Dans la seconde calèche le calme pesait, Break grignotait des bonbons et Sharon lisait. Ils avaient mis pour tromper le silence la boîte à musique de Sharon. Cette dernière bailla silencieusement et referma son livre. La jeune fille s'appuya sur la paroi de la calèche et très vite elle sombra dans le someil.

«Je le savais» pensa Break. De sous sa banquette il sortit un oreiller de plumes.

Il allongea sa maîtresse sur la banquette, cala sa tête sur l'oreiller moelleux et la recouvrit de son manteau. Fier de lui il souffla «Bonne siesta ma douce Sharon.».

L'intéressée roula sur elle même et serra le manteau du valet contre elle.

Deux bonnes heures de trajet plus tard.

-Réveillez-vous Ojou-sama.

-Mmmmm... Si tôt?

-Et oui. Répondit-il un sourire malicieux peint au visage.

La jeune Sharon se redressa et rendait son manteau à Break. Elle se recoiffa, rangea sa boîte à musique et se frotta le visage sous les yeux attendrit de son valet.

-Bien! Je descends ici moi!

-Pardon?!

-Et oui Miss Sharon je ne peux pas arriver avec vous ce serez trop suspect.

Devant la mine boudeuse de la jeune fille il ne retint pas un sourire heureux.

-Je vous laisse Émily pour vous protéger. Si vous avez besoin de moi nous pourrons parler à travers elle.

-D'accord. Je te suivrai avec Eques.

Break descendit sur le marche pied, tendit sa poupée à Sharon et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue; Sharon rougit violemment en regardant son merveilleux valet disparaître sur la route de terre.

La porte se referma et la calèche s'ébranla à nouveau.

«Où nous mènera cette mission, Xerx'.» murmura-t-elle.

20 bonnes minutes de trajet plus tard, la calèche s'arrêta, le chauffeur descendit pour aider Sharon à mettre pied à terre. Devant le lycée le proviseur attendait fermement sa nouvelle élève.

-Mademoiselle Rainsworth! C'est un plaisir de vous accueillir parmi nous!

Le proviseur s'avança un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est un honneur pour moi d'avoir été acceptée dans votre prestigieux établissement.

-C'est tout à fait normal. L'honneur est pour nous.

Ils se serrèrent froidement la main, leur sourire sonnaient faux, une tension presque palpable s'installa entre eux.

-Mon valet va porter votre valise jusqu'à mon bureau nous avons des papiers à signer.

-Bien je vous suit.

Ils discutèrent longuement dans le bureau sur le règlement du lycée et de l'internat qui va avec.

-Enfin pour vous faire visiter le lycée et l'internat je vous ai réservé le meilleur élève de Ludwige. Vous pouvez entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement sur un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu ciel.

-Miss Rainsworth je me ferai un plaisir de vous guider aujourd'hui et le reste de votre séjour à Ludwige jusqu'à ce que vous n'ayez plus besoin de moi.

-C'est très gentil à vous messire Nightray.

Et oui Éliot Nightray se tenait debout dans l'entrée du bureau. Il s'avança et pris la valise de Sharon. Ils saluèrent le proviseur. Et partirent.

Sharon dévisagea son nouveau compagnon de voyage.

-Un problème Miss Rainsworth?

-Non aucun. Je me demandais simplement si vous êtes au courant de la raison de ma venue ici?

-Oui, je suis au courant. J'ai vu Gilbert à la bibliothèque et il m'a mit au courant de votre mission.

-Bien. Où est l'internat?

-Au huitième étage.

-Quoi?! Vous ne pouvez porter ma valise sur huit étages c'est suicidaire!

-Ne vous en faites pas. Ça ira.

-Bon, alors ne perdons pas de temps.

Ils escaladèrent les marches du château qui sert de lycée palier par palier. Mais Sharon dû quand même aider Éliot pour les derniers étages.

Après l'interminable ascension ils portèrent ensemble la grande valise dans la chambre de Sharon, qu'elle allait partager avec Ada -qui avait bien voulu la prendre avec elle-.

Sharon prit le temps de correctement s'installer, puis ils descendirent pour aller en cours.

-Quel cours avons nous maintenant?

-Et bien comme nous sommes dans la même classe et au vue de l'heure qu'il est je suis sûr que nous avons histoire.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas.

Une fois dans la salle de classe, Sharon alla directement prendre une place au fond contre le mur à côté de la fenêtre, seule. Doucement elle se perdit dans ses pensées, le ciel bleu parsemé de petits nuages blancs semblable à de la laine épaisse et chaude. Elle ne fît même pas attention que le professeur venait d'entrer et qu'il faisait l'appel.

-Nous accueillons aujourd'hui une nouvelle; miss Sharon Rainsworth. Venez vous présenter je vous prie.

Pas de réaction.

-Miss Rainsworht?

-Psst! Sharon le professeur t'appelle! Lui souffla Ada qui était devant elle.

-Pardon?!

Sharon venait de se sortir de sa rêverie. Légèrement rouge elle alla jusqu'au tableau pour se présenter.

-Bonjour, je suis Sharon Rainsworth. Et... que dire d'autre?

-Dites ce qu'il vous plaît, ce que vous aimez faire.

-J'aime la neige en hiver et j'aime boire du thé en parlant avec mes amis. Et j'espère que nous allons bien nous entendre. Elle tenta de sourire mais en vain. Un vide, un manque en elle l'empêchait de faire ne serai-ce qu'une esquisse de sourire. Son cœur commençait à se serrer et sa gorge se nouer.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur Break.

-Bien. Parfait timing monsieur Break! Miss Rainsworh vous pouvez aller vous asseoir.

Elle ne se fit pas prier. La jeune fille partie aussi vite que sa condition lui permettait. Le professeur d'histoire plia ses affaire et partit.

-Bien le bonjour jeunes gens! Je suis Xerxes Break votre nouveau prof' d'histoire géographie. Temporairement du moins-sa boîte à bonbons et son sourire malicieux firent rire les élèves- Pour aujourd'hui je vais juste regarder où vous en êtes et vous faire remplir ces fiches de présentation. Je vous prie de me les rendre entièrement remplies et de ne pas mentir quand vous répondez. Dans tous les cas si vous mentez je le serai.

Sharon resta bouche bée. Son valet, si mélancolique d'habitude avait vraiment la carence du professeur. Ça en était impressionnant.

Break passa dans les rangs distribuer ses fiches de renseignements et il oublia accidentellement Sharon -pas si accidentellement que ça-.

-Euh.. Br... Professeur! Vous m'avez oublié.

-Ah.. Veuillez m'excuser Miss?

-Rainsworth.

-Oh. Toutes mes excuses voilà votre fiche miss Rainsworth.

-Ce n'est rien. Dit-elle en rougissant.

Il lui donna la feuille, elle la récupéra et leur regards se croisèrent. Ils échangèrent un regard d'une rare intensité. Puis Break tourna les talons pour aller voir une autre élève qui l'appelait.

Sharon jeta un regard sur la fiche. Elle là remplie et elle se composait ainsi:

_Nom:_Rainsworth

_Prénom:_Sharon

_Age:_16ans

_Classe: _Classe 1

_Lieu de résidence:_ Manoir Rainsworht, Réveil.

_Qu'aimez-vous? _La matière que vous nous enseignez, boire du thé sur la terrasse en été, faire des batailles de boules de neige l'hiver, les balades dans le parc et les romans d'amour.

_Qu'elle est votre matière préférée?_ La soie et l'histoire.

_Quel est votre plat préféré? _Les spaghettis italiens.

_Avez-vous déjà visité un monument historique ou un site géographique marquant? _Oui, l'ancienne capitale Sablier et d'autre musée où son regroupé des tableaux de grands maître.

_Avez-vous déjà voyagé à l'étranger? _Oui, en France et en Italie.

_Remarques personnelles: _Je n'aurai pas dû répondre à ces questions vu que tu connaît déjà les réponses.

Environ une vingtaine de minutes plus tard Xerxes repassa dans les rangs pour récupérer les feuilles de chaque élèves, quand il récupéra celle de Sharon il ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un œil à ce qu'elle avait écrit. Et après un certain effort pour lire la belle écriture de sa maîtresse il ne pu retenir un sourire amusé devant sa remarque plus que pertinente. C'est bien vrai, il connaissait déjà tout d'elle, pas tout mais juste une grande partie. Il soupira. La journée serait dure. On était mardi, demain après-midi peut être pourrait-il la voir un instant. Au moins une dernière fois.

«Ton visage est la seule chose qui me manquera».

Le cours se passa très vite. Comme le reste de la journée d'ailleurs. Vers 17h ils sortirent du cours de littérature et pour Éliot, Ada, Léo et Sharon ce fut la montée à l'internat.

-Alors tu te fais facilement à la vie au lycée?

-Oui! C'est très marrant. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Ada.

Une fois tout en haut Sharon eu la surprise de sa vie.

-Les garçons et les filles sont mélangés?!

-Pas dans les chambres mais on est tous sur le même étage. Dit Éliot

-Vraiment?! Je ne croyait pas ça possible!

-Eh. Bien oui. Même les 3 professeurs qui logent ici sont sur cet étage également. Expliqua Léo.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans leur chambre respective.

-Oh! Je viens d'apprendre qu'Oz allait partager sa chambre avec Léo et Éliot et Alice elle sera seule.

-Vraiment?! Éliot est au courant?

-Non sinon il aurai refusé.

-Hi! Sacré Léo je suis sûre que c'est lui qui a tout manigancé.

-Oui certainement. Bon je te laisse Sharon, je vais voir Gilbert pour qu'il m'aide pour mes devoirs.

-D'accord. A toute à l'heure.

-Oui.

Et Ada partie voir Raven. Sharon se retrouva seule dans la grande chambre. Elle avait décidait de ne prendre aucun cours après tout elle serait partie avant qu'on puisse le remarquer. Lasse la jeune fille soupira, et s'étira. Elle regarda l'heure, 17h30. Désespérée que la douche ne soit autorisée qu'à partir de 18h Sharon s'approcha de la fenêtre le soleil de début mai était encore haut dans le ciel qui n'était teinté que de très peu de orange. La jeune Rainsworth avait constaté que son corps malgré son contrat avec Eques avait recommençait à grandir, désormais elle avait l'apparence d'une jeune fille de 16/17ans et jour après jour son corps retrouvait sa taille normale elle aurait bientôt l'apparence qui équivalait à son âge: 23ans.

18h sonna. Sharon sortit de la contemplation du ciel pour s'emparer de ses affaires de toilette. Elle prit une robe propre dans son placard une serviette de bain son shampoing et son gel douche.

La jeune fille prit la direction des douches, elle entra dans une cabine vide et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle pendit sa serviette sur la porte pour que personne ne l'ouvre par accident. Elle se doucha.

Après s'être douchée elle s'enroula dans sa serviette rouge et sortit de sa cabine pour avoir accès au miroir. Sharon croyait être seule, elle se trompait. A peine avait-elle finit de se démêler les cheveux qu'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien sortit de la douche à côté de la sienne.

Bouche bée, Sharon admira son valet qui n'était vêtu que d'une simple serviette enroulée autours de sa taille. Des gouttes d'eau qui dégoulinait de ses cheveux mouillés glissaient sur son torse lisse et musclé. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi dévêtu. Ses épaules larges lui semblaient aussi protectrice qu'une forteresse, son merveilleux torse parfaitement musclés et seyants sous sa peau pâle, tout en lui, lui semblait beau et attirant. Puis elle remonta sur son visage fin et légèrement creux. Son orbite vide était cachée par une grosse mèche de ses soyeux cheveux blanc comme neige. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de le détailler de la tête au pied en le fixant du regard.

-Miss Sharon, si vous ne vous séchez pas vos cheveux vous allez tomber malade. Laissez moi faire.

Et Break prit la serviette blanche de Sharon qui était posée sur le meuble du lavabo et la déposa sur la tête de sa maîtresse. Là il commença à l'agiter doucement pour sécher les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille qu'il adorait plus que tout.

-Xerx' et si jamais on nous voit?

-Pas d'inquiétude la porte est verrouillée de l'intérieur par mes soins.

-Pourquoi as tu fais ça?

-Je ne voulais que personne ne vous voit dans cet accoutrement.

-Pourtant toi tu me vois bien. N'est-ce pas?

Le ton inquiet qu'elle avait adopté lui fit mal au cœur. Il allait devoir lui caché qu'en réalité il la voyait avec un léger effet de flou et du noir autour d'elle.

-Je vous voit bien mais je veux garder ce privilège pour moi tout seul. Voyez vous je suis un égoïste.

Sur ses mots il se baissa et embrassa l'épaule nue de Sharon.

-Xerx'!

Elle était rouge pivoine même plus. Break lui souriait simplement, et malicieusement.

-Vos cheveux son sec. Allez vite vous habiller.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et retourna dans sa cabine.

Sharon était troublée il lui avait embrassé l'épaule! Pour elle ce n'était pas rien. Une fois prête elle sortit de sa douche la salle de bain était vide. Elle retourna dans sa chambre la tête dans les nuages. Sharon ne parvenait à calmer les battement de son cœur plus elle y pensait plus elle croyait rêver.

«Pourtant non. Je n'ai pas rêvé. C'était bien réel».

La jeune fille faisait les 100 pas sans parvenir à se calmer. Elle avait encore la sensation qu'il était là contre elle à lui sécher les cheveux délicatement.

Sa peau la brûlait, ses joues étaient en feu et son esprit sans dessus-dessous.

On toqua.

-Ou... Oui?

La porte s'ouvrit sur une adorable bouille blonde aux yeux émeraude.

-Oh! Oz entrez!

-Et moi?! Je ne peux pas rentrer?!

-Ah! Pardon je suis vraiment désolée je ne t'avais pas vue. Bien sûr entre aussi Alice!

-Tout vas bien Sharon? Vos joues sont rouges.

-Oui, oui. C'est parce que je sors de la salle de bain et qu'il y fessait drôlement chaud alors.

-J'ai faim!

-Mais enfin Alice tu viens de prendre un goûter plus que copieux et on ne dîne qu'à 20h!

-Oz! J'ai faim! Très faim, trop faim!

-Excusez nous Sharon. On va y aller.

-Ce n'est rien. On se voit au dîner.

-Oui!

Et ils partirent. La chambre était à nouveau calme, mais les pensées de Sharon elles s'agitaient toujours.

«Où est Ada quand j'ai besoin de ses conseils?»

Bien déterminée à retrouver son amie, la jeune lady sortit de sa chambre et se retrouva dans le long couloir, vide.

«Où peut bien être la chambre de Gil? Peut être Léo le sait-il!»

Sharon se retrouvait avec un nouvel objectif: trouver Léo pour pouvoir trouver Ada.

Elle commença par remonter le couloir dos à l'entrée de l'internat. Elle croisa plusieurs jeunes de son âge (physiquement uniquement) mais aucun n'aurait pu lui dire où logez Éliot Nightray et son valet. Au bout de 5minutes de recherche elle entendit un cri de colère et de protestation.

-Non! Il en est hors de question![...] Je me fiche que ce soit que pour une semaine même pas je ne veux pas que ce stupide nabot dorme dans ma chambre!.

Cette voix! Celle d'Éliot à n'en pas douter.!

Elle prit la direction d'où provenait la voix de son ami.

Devant la porte Sharon hésita puis toqua timidement.

-Qui c'est?!

Éliot était énervé, et allait sûrement crier mais tant pis! Elle devait retrouver Ada.

-Ah, oui, euh, pardon de vous déranger mais euh, j'aurai besoin que...

-Dépêches toi! On a pas toute la nuit!

La jeune fille eu un mouvement de recul.

Toujours, elle avait toujours eu peur des personnes qui crie. Petite quand ses parents se disputaient elle avait prit l'habitude de fuir dans les jardins pour ne plus entendre ces cris qui lui déchiraient le cœur. Et c'était tout le temps Break qui venait la consoler. Mais ce soir il n'était pas là. Et il était hors de question qu'elle flanche! Elle tiendrait jusqu'au bout!

-Je suis désolée mais je voulais savoir si vous ne connaissiez pas le numéro de la chambre de Gilbert, j'aurai besoin de lui parler et c'est assez urgent. Mais comme vous êtes occupés je vais vous laisser. Bonsoir.

Elle allait repartir quand:

-Non attendez. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir crié dessus. Vous n'y êtes pour rien dans mes soucis. Je suis désolé. Et pour le numéro de cet idiot de Gilbert c'est la chambre juste en face de la notre.

-Ah. Je vois merci. Et ne vous excusez pas pour ça ce n'est rien. Je vous laisse merci encore.

-Je vous en prie. On se verra au dîner?

-Oui.

Et elle ressortit. Instantanément après elle toqua à la porte de la chambre de Gilbert.

Il vint ouvrir presque immédiatement. Et ne cacha pas sa surprise en trouvant la jeune fille devant sa porte.

-Miss Sharon que faites-vous là?

-Bonsoir Gilbert, j'aurai besoin de parler avec Ada.

-Oui bien sûr entrez.

-Merci.

-Oh! Sharon que fais-tu là?

-Eh bien j'avais besoin de te poser une question.

-Vas-y je t'écoute. Gil laisse nous seule s'il te plaît. Je crois que Sharon à un problème personnel dont elle a du mal à parler.

-Bien sûr je sors faîtes moi signe quand je peux revenir.

-Merci Gilbert.

-Merci Gil, c'est très gentil de ta pars.

Sur ce Ada se leva et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Gilbert qui partit instantanément après.

-J'ignorais que vous étiez ensemble.

-Personne a part toi le sais alors garde le secret je t'en prie.

-Bien évidement que je ne dirai rien.

-Alors de quoi tu voulais me parler?

-Euh... Je crois que je suis amoureuse.

-Ah oui et de qui?!

-Euh...

-Dis moi!

-Promets moi de ne rien dire je t'en supplie.

-Je vois une romance interdite comme moi et Gil!

-Un peu.

Sharon rougit un peu.

-Laisse moi deviner Léo?!

-Non.

-Alors il n'y plus qu'une seule personne qui me viens à l'esprit c'est Break!

Le visage de Sharon s'empourpra de plus belle.

-J'ai raison! C'est lui!

-Oui mais ne dis rien je t'en supplie.

-Ne t'en fais pas tant. Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi.

-Merci. Merci beaucoup!

-Les amies servent à ça.

Le reste de la soirée passa très vite tout comme la nuit et les cours du matin.

Au alentour de 14h30, Sharon décida de sortir dans les grands jardins pour prendre l'air. Elle en avait assez d'être ici. Son chez elle lui manquait, ses tasses de thé lui manquaient, Xerxes lui manquait.

Le soleil commençait à la brûler et Sharon trouva refuge sous un grand sole pleureur.

-Tout va bien mademoiselle?

-Oui monsieur tout va très bien.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle.

Et soudainement, le proviseur se jeta sur Sharon elle n'eut le temps que d'agripper Émily, la poupée de Break, que le kidnappeur la posa sans délicatesse dans un grand sac de toile grasse. Bâillonnée elle ne pouvait hurler. Alors elle sera de toute ses forces Émily dans ses bras en pensant à Xerxes. La jeune fille sentait que l'homme descendait des escaliers plutôt long. Un peu après elle fût jetée sans ménagement dans une sorte de prison aux barreaux de fer forgé.

-Vous serez un excellent dîner pour ma chain.

-Alors c'était vous!

-Quel sens de déduction!

-Tout le monde remarquera ma disparition! On vous arrêtera et on vous jettera en prison!

-Bien sûr que non. Peu de gens tienne à vous. À part votre valet de pied borgne personne ne verra que vous n'êtes plus ici. Au fait n'essayez pas d'utiliser votre chain ici, car ses barreaux ont été construit pour bloquer les pouvoirs de l'Abysse. Je vous laisse réfléchir sur tout ça. Moi j'ai un lycée à faire tourner.

Et le proviseur véreux partit. Sharon complètement désorientée et paniquée ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors dans un élan de désespoir elle hurla tout en serrant la poupée contre son cœur.

-SORS MOI D'ICI XERX'!

Au même instant, à la bibliothèque.

Xerxes lisait tranquillement un livre quand dans sa poche quand il sentit sa poupée s'agiter. Il la sortit et la posa sur son épaule au simple contact de sa peau sur le chiffon de la poupée, Break eu l'image de l'enlèvement ainsi que l'appel désespéré de sa maîtresse.

Hors de lui qu'on ose s'en prendre à la personne la plus importante pour lui, il se leva d'un bon renversant sa chaise. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. Alerté par ce comportement anormal Gilbert décida de le suivre.

Grâce aux informations de la poupée Break réussi à atteindre le sole pleureur où sa jeune maîtresse s'était fait enlevée très rapidement. Maintenant il devait essayé de la localiser et vite. Xerxes examina minutieusement toutes les traces qu'il pouvait voir avec son œil à moitié valide. Il y voyait de moins en moins mais il donnerai tout même la vue pour retrouvait cette jeune fille.

Il lui fallut une bonne heure pour retrouver les empreintes de pas du proviseur. Il les suivit jusque dans une cage d'escalier. Break prit le choix de la logique, il descendit les escaliers entièrement pour découvrir devant lui un étalage de cachots moisis et poussiéreux.

Depuis quand croupissait-elle ici? Sharon ne serait le dire. Elle s'était assise dans un coin de sa prison. L'odeur de moisissure, l'eau stagnante et celle qui s'infiltrait la dégoûtait dans cette vieille cave. Allait-elle mourir? Xerxes vient me chercher je t'en prie. Tu dois venir. S'il te plaît.

Sharon entendit des bruits de pas. Il était là! Ce fou de proviseur était là! C'était finit pour elle. Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. La jeune fille n'avait pas peur de mourir. Elle regrettait juste de ne pas avoir revu ses amis, mais surtout de ne pas avoir pu revoir Break. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui dire la vérité. Elle s'était résolue à mourir, ses larmes ne coulaient plus, et elles ne couleraient plus jamais. Tant pis.

Sharon se redressa comme pour pour se tenir fière face à la mort. Mais la mort de vint pas à la place elle entendit un appel:

-Miss Sharon vous êtes là? Ojou-sama?

-Xerx'? Xerx'? C'est toi? Si c'est bien toi, viens vite je suis là! Aide moi!

Se laissant guider par la voix douce et larmoyante de Sharon, Break se mit à courir. Inspectant vite fait chaque cachot pour être sur de ne pas rater celui de la tendre Sharon.

Là voilà enfin. Elle était là assise dans le coin d'une des prisons, comme elle avait dû avoir peur. Seule enfermée ici. Il saisit les barreaux.

-Je peux les faire disparaître avec le Mad Hatter.

-Ne fais pas ça! Tu risque d'y rester!

-Allons miss, vous savez bien que pour vous je ferrai tout et surtout n'importe quoi?

Et il fit appel à sa chain qui en quelques instant fit disparaître les barreaux.

-Vous voyez. Je suis toujours debout.

-Xerx'!

Sharon se jeta contre lui, Break pas préparé à ça tomba les fesses aux sol, la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien se passer. Nous allons remonter à la surface. Et faire arrêter ce fou furieux.

-Oui.

Ils se relevèrent. Break eu une crise de toux et cracha du sang.

-Xerxes!

-Ce n'est rien. Ça va aller. Allons-y Ojou-sama.

-Oui.

-Je ne te laisserai pas mon dîner!

Ce cri violent et emplis de haine les stoppa dans leur fuite.

-Veuillez m'excuser mais cette jeune est ma maîtresse et je ne vous laisserez pas la manger. Vous devriez fuir miss.

-Non. Je vais t'aider.

De son ombre, la licorne noire apparue.

-Comme vous voudrez.

Un rire tonitruant et machiavélique se fit entendre dans la prison souterraine. Le proviseur se tenait fier, droit. Il fit apparaître sa propre chain. Difforme, on aurait dit le visage d'une femme en pleine décomposition très avancée.

-C'est ridicule monsieur le proviseur. Votre chain vous dévorera une fois que votre contrat arrivera à sa fin.

-Il me suffira d'en refaire un autre.

-Ça ne marchera pas. On ne peut pas revenir de l'Abysse.

-Pourtant tu l'as bien fais toi? N'est ce pas Kévin!

-Trop tard. Ta chain a déjà dévoré ton esprit.

Break dégaina son sabre et s'élança vers le proviseur. La chain cracha de l'acide vert fumant obligea à reculer. Pour aider, Sharon lança Eques droit sur l'homme qui l'avait kidnappé. Sa chain noire embrocha les jambes du malotru. Et Break découpa par derrière la chain du proviseur. Ils s'effondrèrent.

Le valet rejoint sa jeune maîtresse.

-Allons-y maintenant. Les agents de Pandora se chargeront du reste.

-Baissez-vous!

La scène se déroula très vite. Break ayant reconnu la voix de Gilbert, s'était jeté sur Sharon pour la plaquer au sol.

Le proviseur s'était relevé-chose incroyable- et Gilbert avait tiré une balle entre ses deux yeux pour l'achever définitivement. Il ne restait plus que con cadavre.

-Merci beaucoup Gilbert.

-Je vous en prie miss Sharon.

-Merci d'être venu me chercher Break.

-Miss Sharon vous vous douter bien que je ne vous aurai jamais laisser seule ici.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et remontèrent à la surface.

-Break, Sharon, retournez à la bibliothèque je vais me charger de prévenir Pandora.

-Bien. Venez Ojou-sama.

Xerxes et Sharon prirent la direction de la bibliothèque alors que Gilbert prit la direction du parking dans le but de prendre une calèche qui le conduirai jusqu'au quartier général de Pandora.

L'affaire fut étouffée dans les journaux et nos amis purent finir leur mission plus tôt que prévu.

Une semaine plus tard au manoir Rainsworth.

Break tâtonnait les murs du couloir pour pouvoir se déplacer plus facilement. Il avait entièrement perdu la vue. Par chance ses autres sens étaient assez développés ce qui l'aidait un peu.

-Miss?

-Oui?

-Vous pourriez m'accompagner quelque part?

-A cette heure-ci?

-Oui. Prenez mon bras.

-Bien.

C'est assez habilement qu'il réussit à descendre les escaliers qui menaient à la salle de bal. Une fois là bas il fît signe au pianiste qui commença à jouer «_Everytime you kised me»._

_-_Dansez avec moi s'il vous plaît.

-Bien sûr.

Ils dansèrent un slow triste et merveilleux. A la fin de la musique Break murmura:

-Sharon, me pardonneriez si je vous disiez que je suis entièrement aveugle.

-Xerx' je... je...

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Je te demande pardon de n'avoir rien remarqué.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Si je vous l'ai caché c'est parce que j'ai autre chose à vous dire.

-Je t'écoute.

-Vous éloigneriez vous de moi si je vous dis que je vous aime?

-Et toi Xerx' partirais tu vivre ailleurs si je de dis que je t'aime également?

-Qu'elle tête faites-vous?

Elle pleurait mais en même temps un large sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait être aussi triste pour lui et heureuse comme elle l'était en ce moment.

-Je souris. Je souris simplement.

Content de sa réponse Break se baissa un peu vers sa maîtresse et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné et triste en même. Ce fût leur premier baiser et ce ne fût certainement pas le dernier.


End file.
